


Yes, my master

by Joker_Coker



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joker_Coker/pseuds/Joker_Coker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junmyun, el Alfa de la manada del sur, tiene una nueva presa, Jongdae. Suho es conocido por sus especiales habilidades de domar que las llevará a cabo con el lobo de la manada del norte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, my master

A pesar de su naturaleza salvaje Kim Junmyeon lucía el traje de dos piezas negro a la perfección. La camisa blanca ajustada a su pecho, en el cuello la corbata con un nudo perfecto, los zapatos de un negro reluciente y el cinturón impecable. Todo en Junmyeon desprendía ese aire de superioridad.

En el suelo observándole estaba Kim Jongdae, desde siempre enemigos (manadas enfrentadas) y ahora Suho, el alfa de la manada del sur le daría la mayor lección de su vida.

Los ojos de Jongdae miraban hacia el suelo, la energía de Junmyeon era demasiado intensa, él la notaba y hacía que todo el pelo de su cuerpo se erizase. Un ligero movimiento de pie y Chen, que así se hacía llamar el lobo de la manada del norte, levantó la vista fijándola en la de su oponente.

— Está bien Jongdae, empecemos —murmuró Suho con un ligero gruñido—. Antes de comenzar quiero que tengas las reglas completamente claras —le advirtió levantándose, caminando despacio a su alrededor, provocando todavía más inquietud en el muchacho—. Primera regla, llámame Maestro —le advirtió con una mirada fiera a lo que Jongdae asintió ligeramente —. Segunda, tienes que complacerme, como maestro tuyo soy yo el que decide qué y cuándo harás las cosas —continuó diciendo mientras pasaba ligeramente por encima de la espalda de Chen una pequeña fusta que había sujetado tras su espalda todo el rato—. Tercera norma y la más importante, obedecerás todo lo que te ordene tu maestro. ¿Lo has entendido?

Jongdae se mordió el labio gruñendo por lo bajo, se sentía tan ridículo en aquella situación. Cuando lo apresaron y amordazaron no pensaba que iba a terminar en una sala junto con Suho. Eran varios años los que sus manadas llevaban enfrentándose. Jongdae y Junmyeon se habían encontrado más de una vez, y en aquellas situaciones ninguno de los dos había terminado como desearía. Pero ahora, Chen estaba luchando contra el amarre de unas cuerdas que era incapaz de romper a pesar de su fuerza sobrehumana.

— Sí, lo he entendido —murmuró a regañadientes.

Junmyeon se giró tan rápido como las palabas de Jongdae salieron de su boca y le asestó un golpe en la espalda con la delgada y dura fusta, sonriendo pícaramente.

— Me parece que no lo has entendido bien —le levantó el rostro con la herramienta de tortura y sonrió, era una mezcla entre dulzura y pillería que hizo que el corazón de Jongdae latiese todavía más deprisa—. ¿Lo has entendido ahora?

— Sí, maestro —murmuró Chen girando la cabeza hacia un lado para soltarse del agarre al que estaba sometido.  
Junmyeon se acercó a Jongdae por la espalda y agarrándole la ropa por el cuello la rasgó de un simple y ligero tirón. Chen se sorprendió, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo algo avergonzado.

— Pero… ¿qué estás haciendo? — protestó ingenuo a lo que iba a pasarle.  
Suho volvió a asestarle otro golpe en la espalda haciendo que el menor soltase un grito de dolor.

— Eres un malcriado, a partir de ahora pertenecerás a mi manada y como tal tendrás que obedecerme.

Junmyeon se acercó a un armario de metal que adornaba la sala justo al fondo, colocado casi en la penumbra, lo abrió y sacó de allí unas correas y un arnés. Chen no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo, él iba a ser el juguete de Suho en aquel juego sensual y macabro.  
Junmyeon caminó hacia Jongdae soltándole los amarres y tirándole delante de él toda la mercancía.

— Póntelo, aprisa —le ordenó mientras se sentaba de nuevo en aquel sillón de cuero y lo observaba detenidamente.

Jongdae gateó hacia aquellos objetos y comenzó a buscar la manera de ponérselos. Por su cabeza pasó la idea de huir de ahí, pero sabía perfectamente que un movimiento en falso supondría su muerte y problemas para su clan. El pantalón era corto, de cuero que se apresaba en sus duros y musculosos muslos marcándoselos exageradamente, unas cadenas recorrían su pecho hasta el cuello donde se juntaban en un collar adornado con alguna que otra argolla plateada. Junmyeon le miró satisfecho y se acercó a él apartando su ropa hacia un lado de una patada.

— Jongdae, bésame los pies —le ordenó firmemente, pero no obtuvo respuesta del chico. Jongdae se quedó quieto apretando las manos en puños conteniendo su rabia. Suho colocó uno de sus pies en el hombro de Jongdae y lo empujó hacia el suelo—. Chen, bésalos —volvió a ordenarle, pero el chico volvió a desobedecerle.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué he de hacerlo? —le gruñó Jongdae luchando contra la fuerza de la pierna de Junmyeon.

— No estás en una situación en la que se te permita preguntar —le advirtió Suho mientras lo empujaba de una patada—. Parece que vienes menos entrenado de lo que esperaba, creo que tendremos que trabajar mucho contigo —le miró fijamente Junmyeon mientras se quitaba la chaqueta del traje y aflojaba la corbata.

Jongdae se deslizó unos centímetros hacia atrás, pero en un rápido movimiento Suho lo tenía sujeto por detrás, juntando una larga correa de cuero al collar que adornaba su cuello. Tiró de la correa y obligó a Chen a acercarse a él, siempre de rodillas, de otro suave tirón le levantó el rostro a Jongdae agarrándole del cabello.

— Ábrete de piernas.

Ningún movimiento por parte del subordinado, y como castigo las uñas de Suho se clavaron en su piel provocando que un agudo quejido saliese de sus labios.

— Ah… ya basta —suplicó Jongdae intentando agarrarle la mano que le sujetaba del pelo.

— Abre las piernas y no te pasará nada —volvió a repetirle Suho.

A regañadientes Chen separó ligeramente los muslos, dejando a la vista su bulto. Suho sonrió y le soltó del agarre volviendo a sentarse en el sofá frente a Jongdae.

— Ahora tócate —sonrió pícaramente mientras le daba un ligero tirón a la correa—. Quiero oírte gemir.

Chen abrió los ojos sorprendido y un rubor rosado apareció en sus mejillas. Él, un hombre del clan del norte estaba siendo obligado a someterse al Alfa del clan del sur, se mordió el labio dejándose una marca bastante visible que provocó una ligera risa por parte de su observador.

— Jongdae, ¿a qué estás esperando? ¿Tengo que ir a enseñarte cómo se hace? —le advirtió Junmyeon tirando de nuevo de la correa.

— No —contestó Jongdae por lo bajo—. Ya lo hago yo —el gruñido de Suho le indicó que debía de continuar la frase si no quería tener problemas—. Maestro.

— Perfecto Jongdae, no me hagas esperar. Soy demasiado impaciente —aclaró Junmyeon colocando la fusta encima del reposabrazos del sofá.

Respiró hondo antes de comenzar a deslizar su mano por su pecho, tragó saliva, estaba nervioso. No era la primera vez que se tocaba, pero sí la primera con alguien observándole. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, su respiración se aceleraba cada vez que su mano se aproximaba un poco más hacia su miembro. Sentir la fuerza de la mirada de Junmyeon sobre él no ayudaba, al contrario, todas las sensaciones que aquello le acarreaba eran demasiado ¿agradables?

Antes de continuar con la orden se paró unos segundos, para borrar aquellos pensamientos de su mente. Estaba siendo sometido a la fuerza, nada de aquello podría ser agradable. Su mano apretó suavemente el bulto de sus pantalones haciendo que de sus labios saliese un suspiro. El roce comenzó a transformarse despacio en ligeras caricias por encima de aquella dura tela de cuero mientras que la mirada firme de Suho continuaba puesta sobre él.

— Quítatelos, quiero ver cómo te la tocas.

Una nueva orden, que a pesar de la sorpresa de Jongdae obedeció sin rechistar. Recostándose ligeramente hacia atrás y levantando su trasero del suelo se libró de aquellos horribles pantalones que habían estado torturando su miembro durante su tímido masaje. El pene de Jongdae estaba erecto, latía con fuerza, pedía más y eso a Junmyeon le gustaba.

— Vamos, mastúrbate —gruñó Suho colocando las manos sobre su estómago observando relajado la escena.

Chen se lamió los labios y sin protestar comenzó a masturbarse, primero suaves masajes, luego movimientos continuos y ligeros sobre toda la extremidad, apretándola de vez en cuando, dejando que los gemidos y jadeos adornasen la estancia.  
Junmyeon se levantó caminando lentamente hacia su víctima, la cual estaba demasiado inmersa en su tarea como para haberse percatado de ello. Sonrió y le apartó el brazo con la fusta negando con la cabeza.

— No me malinterpretes Jongdae, pero aquí el que tiene que disfrutar soy yo —comentó Suho acariciándole el rostro con el objeto—. Date la vuelta y ponte a cuatro patas.

Chen gruñó y le miró con agresividad. Había hecho lo que le había pedido, pero no seguiría con este juego sexual que se proponía. Con un ademán de levantarse, Jongdae advirtió a Junmyeon que la clase para él había terminado lo que obtuvo por respuesta un nuevo golpe con la fusta, marcándole una franja rosada en el pecho. Suho se inclinó atrayendo a Jongdae hacia él con la correa y le susurró al oído.

— Si tu maestro te lo ordena tienes que obedecerle.

De nuevo usando la fuerza que su sangre de licántropo le ofrecía, colocó a Jongdae en la posición que deseaba. Chen se sentía avergonzado, luchaba por moverse pero Junmyeon sabía cómo sujetarlo a la perfección. Por mucho que se movía o intentaba soltarse todo era una pérdida de tiempo.

Aquella posición demostraba que Jongdae era claramente inferior a Suho. El interior de Chen hervía en rabia contenida pero a la vez su corazón continuaba latiendo como un tren a punto de descarrilar. Algo dentro de él le estaba obligando a no luchar con todas sus fuerzas y no entendía el porqué.

Junmyeon sujetó la correa unida al cuello de su sumiso en uno de los pequeños ganchos que adornaban el suelo. Seguramente aquella habitación la había usado más veces con otras víctimas, aquello a Jongdae le molestó, sorprendiéndose de nuevo pensando aquel tipo de cosas.

Suho se apresuró a sujetar sus pies y manos con muñequeras y tobilleras de cuero que lo sujetaban con unas cadenas al suelo, estaba apresado, no podía moverse.

— Junmyeon… ya basta —suplicó entre excitado y cabreado.

La única respuesta que recibió fue un golpe en sus nalgas con la fusta. Una corriente eléctrica le atravesó el cuerpo, había sido un golpe, pero el dolor no aparecía sino que su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse demasiado con aquella situación.

— Junmyeon… te diré lo que quieras pero, por favor… —comenzaba a rendirse ante él, no quería, no podía dejar que Suho se llevase lo que había guardado durante años.

— Cállate, no te he dicho que pudieses hablar —Junmyeon se soltó la corbata y deslizándola por los labios de Jongdae la usó como mordaza—. Trátala bien es de seda egipcia —le advirtió revolviéndole el pelo.

Jongdae notó como la seda se apresaba contra sus labios sin poder evitar hacer nada, los gruñidos sonaban mucho más suaves opacados por la tela. Junmyeon entonces comenzó con su juego, deslizó la fusta por la espalda del menor y al llegar a sus firmes nalgas le asestó un golpe.

— Hoy te someterás a mí, seré tu dueño, a partir de esta noche no habrá nadie más al que le ofrezcas lealtad —le explicó Junmyeon mientras le agarraba del pelo sujetándole el rostro y le lamía despacio la cara—. Jongdae serás mío para siempre.

Chen quería hablar, defenderse, luchar contra aquella tortura sexual a la que le estaban sometiendo, pero su cuerpo y mente se estaban rindiendo. Cada zona que era lamida o arañada por Junmyeon comenzaba a arder, los jadeos del sumiso eran más que claros y eso a Suho le agradaba.

Junmyeon se separó de Jongdae acercándose de nuevo al armario de metal, del interior del mueble sacó una pequeña botella de lubricante y algo que Jongdae no pudo distinguir. Suho retrocedió colocándose delante de él sonriéndole pícaramente y mostrándole el objeto que había sacado del mueble.

Un vibrador de proporciones considerables se posó delante de Jongdae, de nuevo miedo y nervios agolparon al menor que luchaba y suplicaba con la mirada para que Suho le soltase. Pero Junmyeon se colocó tras de él haciendo caso omiso a Chen.

El líquido estaba frío lo que provocó otra nueva sensación en aquella locura que Jongdae tenía dentro de su ser. Las manos de Junmyeon abrieron las nalgas de Jongdae dejando a la vista su entrada.

— Parece que nos vamos a divertir mucho con esto —aclaró Suho—. Eres un buen chico Jongdae, tu maestro te premiará por haberte mantenido virgen para él.

El calor dentro del cuerpo de Chen estaba llegando a grados insospechados, y las palabras de Junmyeon no ayudaban. Movió ligeramente las caderas para evitar que Suho se adueñase todavía más de la situación, pero no lo consiguió. De nuevo esa fuerza sobrehumana de su interior que le sometía ante todo lo que Junmyeon quería.

Un fuerte dolor atravesó la espalda de Jongdae haciendo que se revolviera, los dedos de Suho se habían adentrado en su ser y jugaban con fuertes y rudos movimientos que volvían loco al menor.

Ardía, todo ardía, Jongdae jadeaba sin control y movía las caderas al ritmo del juego que Suho quería. Y entonces los dedos de su maestro salieron de su interior, con la poca libertad de movimiento que tenía, Chen pudo contemplar cómo Junmyeon cubría el vibrador con una enorme cantidad de lubricante.

De nuevo los nervios y el miedo, otra vez un fuerte movimiento y el objeto estaba en el interior de Jongdae. Un fuerte dolor le atravesaba el abdomen. Por unos segundos su respiración se cortó y Junmyeon soltó una carcajada de victoria.

Cuando abrió los ojos delante de él se encontraba la mirada oscura de Junmyeon. Con una delicadeza que no había demostrado antes separó la corbata de los labios de Jongdae, dejando que la saliva acumulada viajase por la comisura de éste y atrapó sus labios con los de él. El beso no fue suave ni sensual, sino salvaje, lleno de pasión, haciendo que el menor se descontrolase todavía más en esa lucha de sometimiento, los colmillos de Suho apresaron los gruesos labios de Chen, las lenguas se atrapaban y se entrelazaban. Ambos hombres jugaban con los instintos puros de los animales que les poseían.

Junmyeon se levantó bajándose los pantalones, agarró de nuevo la cabeza de un agotado Jongdae y la acercó a su enorme y duro miembro que latía deseoso de ser devorado. Ante la sorpresa del propio Chen, atrapó entre sus labios aquella enorme parte y comenzó a degustarla con tal pasión que su maestro no pudo reprimir un fuerte gemido de gozo.

— Así me gusta, que mi chico sea bueno y se lo trague todo —le animó Suho.

Jongdae notó como Suho sujetaba su cabeza y comenzaba a mover la cadera embistiéndole rudamente, atragantándole. Le costaba respirar y aquel objeto en su interior moviéndose en cada gesto que hacía no ayudaba ante aquella lucha contra la locura. El miembro duro y latente de Junmyeon chocó contra la garganta de Jongdae provocando que instintivamente éste tragara, cosa que agradó enormemente a su maestro, haciendo que acelerara sus movimientos de cadera.

Todo aquello estaba saliéndose de un plano real, los instintos animales superaban a su raciocinio humano, Jongdae estaba sometido, su mente descontrolada tan sólo suplicaba por más.

Cuando Junmyeon se separó de Chen, éste no pudo evitar toser y coger aire. En aquellos momentos su corazón latía en demasía, necesita más, su cuerpo suplicaba por más.

— Ah… Junmyeon por favor… —rogó Jongdae a pesar de que casi le era imposible hablar—. Ah… necesito más.

No podía creerse que de sus labios saliesen esas palabras, pero era cierto. Su instinto lo exigía, necesitaba que Suho continuase con esa tortura placentera.

— Te equivocas de nuevo —le avisó Junmyeon apretándole los testículos fuertemente provocando que Jongdae gimoteara de dolor—. Si no lo dices como te enseñé no voy a continuar con esto.

— Ah… Maestro por favor… necesito… necesito que me folles —suplicó Jongdae mientras agachaba su cabeza y elevaba más su trasero dejando claras las intenciones.

Junmyeon sonrió satisfecho, sacó sin ningún cuidado el aparato del interior de Jongdae provocando que gimiera de placer y se revolviera, respiró hondo sollozando deseoso de sentir la virilidad de su maestro.

Junmyeon agarró a Jongdae por las caderas rozando su enorme pene contra la entrada del joven licántropo, que sumiso suplicaba que lo hiciese ya. De una sola embestida la extremidad de Suho penetró el cuerpo de Jongdae, todos los músculos del menor se tensaron disfrutando del calor palpitante que le arrancaba cada movimiento de su maestro.

Las arremetidas comenzaron a ser bruscas y violentas, arañazos y mordiscos en la espalda y hombros acompañaron a la tan preciada penetración rítmica que habían creado. Jadeos, gruñidos y algún que otro gemido de descontrol adornaron aquel momento.

— Oh, joder Jongdae eres tan estrecho —gruñó Junmyeon agarrando las nalgas de su sumiso apretándolas para crear más fricción.

— Ah… Junmyeon no te detengas, por favor maestro soy todo tuyo… —gimió descontrolado Jongdae—. No aguantaré más, voy a correrme.

— Sí, joder, sí. Córrete para tu amo —gritó Suho mientras aceleraba las embestidas provocando que en cada golpe rozase la próstata de Jongdae, haciendo que se descontrolase más.

Segundos más tarde Chen se derramó en el suelo, y Junmyeon continuó con aquella placentera tortura. El menor estaba agotado, casi no podía sostenerse en la posición que su amo le había ordenado. Junmyeon satisfecho de lo obtenido se derramó en su interior.

Suho agarró de nuevo a Jongdae del cabello levantándolo del suelo derrotado y le lamió la cara deslizándose hasta sus labios. Ambos se besaron como si no hubiese mañana, un beso que pudo durar horas, que daba paso a más pero como buen maestro no continuó.  
Se levantó dejando en el suelo a su sumiso. Jongdae estaba agotado, apenas podía sujetarse en pie, pero a pesar de todo aquello no se sentía mal, su corazón había explotado ante aquel gesto.

— Maestro —le llamó desde el suelo con una voz apenas audible.  
Junmyeon le miró abrochándose de nuevo los pantalones y colocándose su impoluta camisa blanca.

— Siempre tuyo maestro —añadió bajando la mirada y colocándose de rodillas haciendo una reverencia.

— Lo sé —Junmyeon se acercó de nuevo a Jongdae acariciando suavemente la cara del menor y sacándole del cuello la delicada corbata de seda negra—. Lo he sabido desde que entraste en esta habitación —le susurró en el oído provocando que de nuevo Chen se sonrojase

—. Eres mío, Kim Jongdae.  
Tags: exo, exo-k, exo-m, my master, suchen, yes


End file.
